Deprived from Chocolate by teenage hormones
by mesweetescape
Summary: Mikan Sakura has gone on a chocolate, because Natsume had lowered her self esteem by calling her names such as fat and ugly, get ready for an early start of PMS people! Natsume x Mikan forever. Please Read & Review. ONE SHOT .


* * *

**Deprived from chocolate by the hell's of _almost_ teenage hormones.**

_Please Read & Review._

Gakuen Alice Disclaimer.

* * *

Do you know what drives me raving nuts?

Not having my daily dose of chocolate.

And you know what causes that?

Natsume Hyuuga.

You don't need to know the icky details, and let's hope your mind doesn't go jumping to unnecessary conclusions.

It's just; he called me _ugly and fat._

How would that hit a 12 year old, _almost_ teen?

Yeah, some teens will go anorexic, bulimia, excessive exercising you name it.

Me? I wasn't that extreme, but I removed my day by day chocolate.

That was enough to give me anger problems.

* * *

"What's up your ass polka?" he would mumble selflessly.

"Hah." I would mutter clearly annoyed "What? Do you lack the knowledge to know what's up my ass?"

Amusement saturated his tone and he replied. "Why, is it necessary to know?"

I rolled my eyes. "For the purposes of your body excreting the redundant."

Natsume grunted. "Needless to say polka, but that's something the body can do without the conscious knowledge."

Natsume 1 – Mikan 0.

"Yeah whatever." I spat walking off.

I then later on, thought of a great comeback – but by then it was too late.

* * *

Chocolates, Oh Chocolates! My dear love, my Romeo, My Edward Cullen!

You have left me.

Well, actually I left you.

But I want you back so bad.

Why don't I just take you and devour you longingly? Because I'm fat & ugly.

Yeah, well you're the one that needs so much endorphin in you, so that everyone loves you.

Now, why don't you stop looking at me like I'm mentally ill?

Haven't you ever heard of withdrawal?

Guess not.

* * *

"Are you _stupid_?" he yelled his eyes infuriating with anger.

I scowled. "What kind of person would ask that, and expect a 'Yes, I'm very stupid – thanks for noticing?"

His serious eyes kept my gaze, and rage intoxicated his voice.

"As much of an idiot you are," he muttered "I'd think you know that going on a diet is utterly _stupid._" He rolled his eyes and his voice plummeted lower, more deadly "And for your information Mikan Sakura – Asking that kind of question is a mental check to know how you are by your reaction. And," he added ever so nicely. "I wanted you to admit your stupidity. Not too much to ask is it?"

I growled at him, my voice shaky at his intimidation. "One, I am on a _chocolate _diet." I muttered frustrated at his over-reaction "Two, asking someone if they are stupid – is merely something someone does to make them feel more highly of themselves by stepping on someone else." I glowered feeling my anger rising rapidly. "Asking them such a question and saying it was merely a mental check is something someone _stupid_ does because calling someone names, only lowers their mental health." Irritated, I moved my hand through my hair once sighing and continued to gaze at him, his face seemed unemotional, but the small tightening at his eyes showed the contrary. "Three," I continued, "I am mentally stable enough, to know that _not _eating chocolate is healthy for me and therefore _not_ stupid."

He muttered something incoherent and I felt the urge to slap him in the face, but restrained my immaturity. "So," I said in a steady tone. "Don't assume before you act, _stupid_."

Natsume 1 - Mikan 1

"Well," he scowled. "If you were so mentally stable, I would want to know why you blame me for your _stupid _diet."

Damnit. I knew he knew I thought it was stupid.

Natsume 2 – Mikan 1.

"Because you're _stupid."_

"Are you suggesting I step on you?" he said sounding accused.

"Why, don't you think so?" I said my voice getting shakier.

"No." he said simply.

"Get off me ugly." I quoted disgusted. "You're so fat it kills."

He flinched at the exaggeration of my tone.

"I didn't think it'd hurt." He said quietly.

"You thought wrong."

He looked away from me, staring at the ground, his hands playing with the pockets in his jeans. "Look…" he said softly, he raised his eyes to look at mine. "If I knew it would hurt you so bad, I would _never, ever_ say it." He looked at the ground again and he seemed so strained and so sad it pained me. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

My hands reached for him unconsciously, and I pulled back. "whatever." I muttered gathering thoughts. I was going to walk off when he grabbed my wrist.

"You're not ugly nor fat" he said quickly, "You're hardly pretty, and skinny."

His crimson eyes stared at mine, gentle – unmasked for once.

"You're practically perfect to me." he whispered.

* * *

**Yeah, I know what you're all thinking, "Who is he, and what have you dont to Natsume?"**

**Sorry, I have no idea. i just went with the flow , okay i didnt. but i tried people, tried to make him look as idiotic as he could at apoligising due to the lack of apoligies he has made in his life.**

**But hey, he seems like a total natural!**

**Sorry that it was OOC! but please review me anyway.**

**Some way to make a joyful author ever happier.**

-love always ; Helplessly Lovestruck xox.


End file.
